


Academic integrity never got me laid

by yurImperial



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Happy Sex, Other, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, futa!Akko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurImperial/pseuds/yurImperial
Summary: She didn't end up getting the extra credit, but it was so worth it.
Relationships: Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Academic integrity never got me laid

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this somewhere else and finally got around to uploading it.

Ursula lets out an immense sigh, struggling to keep her eyes from wandering away from the assignments piled high on her desk. It’s always at grading time when she most regrets her career change - not that she finds it unrewarding to pass on what she knows to new generations of brilliant (and not-so-brilliant) witches, but it’s just not as fun as her old stage performances. Anyone would miss that adrenaline rush, the splendor of working magic for magic’s sake, the roar of hundreds of adoring fans...

Pushing her chair back, she holds her quill to her mouth like a microphone and raises her other hand high. "Welcome to the Land of Magic, where hearts overflow with wonder and smiles overflow with joy!" 

The quill changes hands to act as an arrow that she nocks on an invisible bowstring. "Shiiiiiny Arrrrrc! Pew! Whoosh!" She dramatically pantomimes firing the arrow, complete with cheesy sound effects, when a knock at her open door startles her out of reminiscing. She jumps, the quill ricocheting off of the desk and then the wall, spinning across the room as she doubles over to clutch her bruised knee. She twists around, a dark flush taking over her features.

It's just Akko. She lets out a relieved huff before doing a double-take.

'Just Akko' is quite the understatement.

Leaning on the door frame is Ursula's favorite student and secret lover, the signature red belt missing from her loosely closed robe. Her hip is cocked out, a seductive contrapposto curve to her spine and a grin on her glossy lips. "Am I interrupting something?" As she says this, she casually releases her hold on the pieces of her robe. The fabric first separates, revealing perky breasts and a toned belly, then cascades down smooth thighs, catching briefly on something before pooling around her ankles.

Ursula's glasses nearly fall off her face as it tracks the uniform’s descent, leaving a very nude and very erect Akko standing with her bare ass to the hallway. 

"A-Akko! I- What- This is... Ah, come quickly before someone sees you!" Ursula says, frantically beckoning her inside.

Akko just taps her lip looking thoughtfully for a moment, then smiles. "How fast I come is up to you, Sensei."

She looks way too pleased with herself for that cheeky remark.

"This isn't the best time, I s-still have grading to do..."

"Well, it's your walk-in office time, so you have to make time for me, right?" Akko pushes off of the door frame and saunters into the room like she’s impersonating Diana, but since it’s Akko, her gait looks a little awkward and a little silly. Ursula still finds it incredibly sexy because, well, it’s Akko, and the lack of clothes helps mask any technical flaws in the performance.

"I-I... s-s-suppose... if you have questions..."

"Yup! I wanted to ask if you... like. What. You. See."

The head of Akko's cock bounces hypnotically with each step.

Ursula's wand suddenly appears in her hand and she gives it a pointed flourish. The door slams and locks itself behind Akko. By the time it stops rattling on its hinges, she has her tongue in Akko's mouth and the petite girl lifted onto the edge of her desk, papers scattering to the four winds.

"Shenshei..." Akko’s words slur against Ursula's lips as the professor grinds against her cock. She tries to wrap her legs around Urusla, who instead pushes her knees apart and breaks the kiss, moving downward. Akko closes her eyes and tips her head back, focusing on the warm breath ghosting over her skin and lingering on her inner thighs.

Akko's butt lifts completely off the desk when the first lick comes. "Ah!"

When the second one comes, a long, deliberate sweep of her tongue from base to tip, Ursula's hands hold her legs in place so the jolt only knocks her back onto her elbows.

Akko pants, drool dribbling down her chest, her weight slinging forward again to grab her mentor's head as she's enveloped - straight to the back in one motion, before popping free again after only a taste.

"Haahhh. Akko, you're moving too much," Ursula admonishes, an unhinged breathlessness creeping into her voice. Looking up through long eyelashes, she finger-combs her loose bangs out of her face, the pretty cobalt strands sticking to her forehead. An aroused flush reaches down her collar to stain what's visible of her breasts.

Akko stares back absolutely entranced, hanging on every word with none forming in her own brain.

Still waiting for a response from the dumbstruck girl, Ursula's tongue darts out to break a glistening sheen of saliva stretched between her lips. The stern but loving power of her gaze reaches right through Akko's cock to grip her heart.

"Won't you be a good girl and hold still for me, please?"

Akko can only nod vigorously, her mouth bone dry while her pussy salivates on someone's unit 12 book report.

"Also, if you come without making any noise..." Ursula adds, only now thinking that even with the door closed, it would still be bad if a student were to overhear them from outside. "...I'll give you extra credit on the midterm."

Akko almost loses those free points immediately.

A whine lodges in her throat to stop the cry rising up as her cock lodges in Ursula's throat. Luckily, she doesn't seem to notice the little slip over her own gagging; the massaging of her throat is noisy enough to defeat the purpose of her wager, but Akko isn't about to complain. She wants to run her thumb gently over the vein standing out on Ursula's temple, but she's afraid she'll lose all restraint the moment she releases her white-knuckle grip on the edge of the desk.

After an impressive amount of time choking down Akko's cock, Ursula finally jerks back, spilling an equally impressive flow of saliva and precum down her chin. Teeth marks riddle Akko's lip from her efforts to keep quiet. They both sit back and take a much-needed breather, admiring the other's disheveled state.

Ursula is giving off serious Yamato Nadeshiko vibes today. Akko has always been attracted to the refined, demure, but iron-willed type, and Ursula is hitting all the right buttons to drive her crazy - the firm yet polite commands while submissively kneeling between her legs, how easily she was flustered by Akko's sexual advances, and of course, her natural kindness and patience. Affection for her mentor stirs like Pappiliodya in her chest.

"I love you so much, Ursula-sensei."

The woman smiles softly and giggles. Akko has such a dumb and happy expression - she just loves how easily the young Japanese girl wears her emotions on her sleeve. Even when she roleplays being suave or dominant, there's never a hint of deceit, only her genuine feelings while injecting their relationship with spontaneity, with fun.

It's what Ursula has been missing from her life for all these years, and this incredible girl is happy to give it to her.

"I love you too, more than you know. Now, watch as I make this big thing disappear like magic," she says, nodding toward Akko's poor touch-starved cock. An added wink puts her back in that old familiar performance mode.

She starts off slower and more deliberate this time, trading shock for thorough servicing. She lavishes the tip with lips and tongue, sucking and swirling and massaging in a maddening rhythm. Akko squirms again, her hands finding their way to the back of Ursula’s head and starting to pull her closer. Ursula gives her that concession, but not in the way she expects. She bobs shallowly, tensing her neck and shoulders to maintain a blistering speed.

"Nnhhh!" Akko's entire body goes rigid from the onslaught. Ursula knows she's about to come and backs off, giving herself another moment's respite to congratulate her protégé on keeping her voice controlled.

"Good job, Akko~ You did so well. Quiet as a mouse," she coos.

But she doesn't let Akko sit idle for long, however. She licks her lips and approaches again from a different angle, tilting Akko's cock at the base so the sensitive head scrapes the roof of her mouth and angles back into her throat while saliva pool in the bottom of her mouth. Before her gag reflex can trigger, she pulls back and up, letting her slick lower lip and the flat of her tongue lave the underside on the way out. She repeats this back and forth motion, chuckling as she watches Akko's eyelids squeeze shut and her toes curl.

The sound is incredibly lewd, which finally pushes Ursula to free up one hand and work it beneath her robe to drag her nails over her clit. Akko is too lost in the physical sensations to have the same appreciation.

It's also extremely messy, drool and Akko's ceaselessly flowing precum frequently dribbling from the corners of her mouth. Her chin down to her bra is now all soaked, and she can even feel the slick mixture of fluids trickling down between her cleavage. The ticklish feeling makes her shiver and she gasps each time a fingernail catches on her clit.

Ursula's eyes flicker up the length of Akko's body, arms like alabaster pillars propping up her trembling weight. Keeping everything inside is wracking Akko's body with mini convulsions beneath the surface, her abs quivering, the tendons in her neck and inner thighs flickering between nonexistent and taught ridges straining against skin. The poor thing is barely holding on.

Ursula is ready for the finale, and more importantly, Akko is ready.

Taking a deep breath, she opens wide and leans forward all the way, past the stinging tears, past the grip of her gag reflex, until her nose and lips touch flesh with a dawn-out, "Ahhhmmmph."

Akko almost falls on top of her, but plants her feet and winds her fingers through Ursula's hair, leaning back on the edge of the desk for support. Her jaw drops in a silent scream, tears releasing where the rest of her body is holding back.

Ursula throws herself backward. She lands on the floor, but no sooner than the long strands of saliva linking her to Akko snap, she is on her knees again, thumb and pointer finger squeezing the base of her twitching shaft.

"Akko, listen closely," she whispers hoarsely. "I want you to shoot your Shiny Arc right into my mouth. Can you do that for me?" 

She wraps Akko's own hand around her cock, letting the girl take aim at her face, eyes wide and imploring.

Akko shudders, fighting for focus while every cell in her body screams to come, come, come!

"Y-Yeah."

"Say it with me. One. Two. Threeeee..." Ursula guides Akko's hand, pumping slowly and thoroughly in time with the countdown. She can feel it start to spasm even through Akko's death grip. Her other hand tilts Akko's flagging face to force eye contact.

"Shiny-"

"Sh-Shiiiiiiny-"

Pump.

Ursula mouths ARC.

Akko's mouth opens and catches, overwhelming pleasure visibly bursting like magic stars within her eyes.

"A-A-A-Ahhhhhhrrrrrccc!"

Ursula swiftly dips to catch the first forceful shots of cum on her tongue, before lurching forward and taking Akko's still-pulsating cock into her mouth again. She moans around it, slurping the overflow back up as it starts to gush past her pursed lips. There's so much of it, warm and cloying to her senses of smell and taste and even touch, her tongue delighting in sloshing the gooey semen around Akko's cock.

It's several minutes before the last dry spasms die down and Akko slips out of her mentor's mouth, considerably smaller than before. She watches Ursula sit back and swallow thickly, gulping down what remains in her mouth.

In the heat of the moment and Akko's slight thrusting into her mouth, some of her cum went the wrong way down... or up, as it were. Ursula wipes her dripping nose and upper lip on her sleeve and sniffles, a cough clearing her system to take a few delicious breaths. Seeing Akko's concern, she smiles weakly in reassurance.

Still panting heavily, Akko slides down to the floor and shakily moves next to her lover, wrapping her in a one-armed hug. They sit in comfortable silence while they recover.

Eventually, Ursula smacks her lips and turns to Akko, a curious arc to her brow.

"Have you been eating pineapple?"

A tired giggle from Akko as she toys with the triple-ring clasp of Ursula's belt. "Maaaaybe. I may have been planning this for... a little while."

This girl's sweetness - figuratively, and literally in this case - really has no limit. Ursula suddenly leans in and kisses her. Not a deep one, just a relaxed meeting of lips and tongue-tips. When Akko's eyes widen a moment later, Ursula pulls away and covers her mouth.

"Ah, sorry, you probably don't-"

The fire in Akko's eyes tells her the taste of herself was anything but repulsive. Her renewed vigor down below confirms it.

"I can't go as long as the first time," Akko says apologetically, "But maybe we could have an encore?"

Ursula helps her up, snatching her wand off the floor where it had fallen and jabbing it at her skirt. The fabric flutters as if in a breeze before shrinking upward.

Akko hops onto the desk again and wolf whistles, eyeing her mentor's now visible legs. When the spell ends, her skirt matches the below-regulation length of Akko's.

Ursula never could bring herself to enforce that particular code.

On the mature woman, though, the skirt ends high enough that a sliver of black lace is visible before the lingerie hits the floor next and is kicked across the room. She steps in between Akko's legs again, the girl's erection lifting her skirt at the edge. Akko decides she likes this view immensely. A neat shock of blue hair rests in a wide valley of pale, rolling curves. She reaches out, wrapping her fingers around and taking a handful of the soft flesh behind. 

Ursula yelps cutely and staggers even closer, pressing Akko's cock between their bodies.

"Um, we'll have to, ah, do it the other way, this time. I wasn't able to get condoms on my last trip to town..."

Akko is fine with that. She very much likes the view from behind as well.

"Just show me where you want it!"

Ursula makes a show of turning around for her, dancing, twisting, and sweeping her ass in Akko's lap, making sure the supple flesh brushes along her inner thighs and against her cock. Once they settle, Akko's shaft pinned between her cheeks, she leans forward so Akko can find an angle to enter her. A hand on her hip tells her to push back.

She grunts against the slight resistance before all five inches of stiff, throbbing Akko pop through. Luckily, they hadn't bothered to clean up the copious slather of lubricating fluids after the first round, because they also have no other lube on hand. As it turns out, it's hard having an illicit relationship with one of your students in a rigid, old-fashioned boarding school that heavily restricts and monitors products coming in from the outside.

Ursula moans out as she sinks back onto Akko's lap. The previous activities left her aching to be filled and she intends to ride Akko to a mind-blowing orgasm. Ideally multiple. Two fingers sink into her sopping pussy up to the knuckles, curling into the spot that makes her heels lift off the floor and nearly falling onto her face from it. She gropes behind for Akko's hand and intertwines their fingers for balance.

Ursula takes the lead again, leaning forward slowly until they almost separate, then smacking back into Akko's lap and letting out a tight yelp with each deep thrust.

"Mmmh! Nooo, my voice..."

The cute sounds her mentor makes cause Akko to throb inside her, reaching full stiffness again in a matter of moments.

"Do I get - uhn! - extra-extra credit - ah! - if I make you scream?" Akko says between breaths and moans, reversing Ursula's earlier proposal.

"About that... I really shouldn't haaa-!” Ursula's voice dies in her throat as she doubles over, her whole body shuddering with the first orgasm washing through her. As soon as it's over, she redoubles the pace and a third finger joins the first pair.

"...shouldn't have promised that. It will - oh, heavens! - it'll be suspicious. You did well on the report though... nnnh~inety-two percent. Ahhh~lmost the highest in the class. I enjoyed the topic and... the fact that you didn't cite... Chariot... as a... reference..."

The rambling trails off into a second orgasm, less quiet than the first. Akko feels it like a vice rapidly clenching around her cock. It's just too much to take alongside all the little whimpers and squeals. She grits her teeth to hang on just a fraction of a second longer, but Ursula's first unrestrained outcry might as well be a magic word for 'Release everything you have.'

The clumsy blur of Ursula's fingers turns into a frantic palm-grind as hot semen bursts inside her over and over, warm and wet and oh so full, sending her over the edge of a noisy orgasm immediately after the last one ended. In rare fashion, she squirts heavily, drenching Akko's thighs and the side of her desk.

Akko's fingernails end up marring the perfect globes of Ursula's ass cheeks with tiny red crescents. Once all the fluids have been mercilessly squeezed from her body, she glances down at the cum-and-quim-soaked papers crumpled beneath them.

"So... how many assignments did you say were left to grade?"

~

The next morning, Ursula gingerly seats herself on the edge of her chair for the weekly faculty meeting. Professor Badcock is late as usual (probably forgot what day it was again), so Ursula intends to review today's lesson plan in the mean time. Then headmistress Holbrook leans over toward her, shattering that plan and her composure into uncountable pieces.

"How is Akko's search for the Words going, professor Callistis? I came by your office last night to inquire as such, but it sounded as though you two were quite busy practicing them, so I thought it best to leave you to it."

Luckily, Badcock arrives before her mortified silence grows too suspicious.


End file.
